Sick
by LovingNinja
Summary: What if Domeki became ill after giving Watanuki all that blood after the accident? Watanuki feels responsible and takes charge, but what does Domeki feel about that? DomeWata! Shounen-ai!
1. Reaction

**This is my first _xxxHOLIC_ fanfiction. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own _xxxHOLIC_.**

**111111111111111**

He searched everywhere. All day, from the moment he stepped onto the school campus, he looked around for that idiot, but couldn't find a trace of him. He even asked Himawari but she had little clue on where he could be found, saying that she hadn't seen him at all. So, there he was, the end of school and he was collecting his things, a full bento left on his desk because a certain someone wasn't there to eat any of it.

Alone and irritated, he slumped to Yuko's shop thinking about all the possible reasons why the jerk decided not to show. He sighed as he slipped his shoes off at the entrance, smiling when Maru and Moro came to great him as usual and followed him into the kitchen where he instantly applied his apron. Glaring at the feather-duster as he removed all the lung-clogging particles from those important treasures that Yuko had stored up, and grumbling to himself as he made his way to her room with glasses of tea for her, Mokona, and the twins.

"All out of sake?" she questioned teasingly as she grabbed for a cup, followed by the others.

"I'll get some on my way home, then bring it here on my way to school," Watanuki told her, completely irritated with everything.

"Uh-oh!" Mokona chuckled before taking a sip of its tea. "Watanuki is in a bad mood!"

"Grumpy face Watanuki!!" the twins giggled in unison as they made pouting faced towards each other, making Yuko smile.

"I'm not in a bad mood!" Watanuki shouted, face red.

"You seem a little annoyed, more so than usual," Yuko explained coolly, twisting the cup of tea in her hand.

Watanuki sighed, "It's that damn idiot's fault! Making me make him a lunch everyday and then he doesn't show!"

"Domeki? Why, Domeki is sick."

"Sicky icky wicky!" Maru and Moro cried, hugging each other in comfort.

A dark brow twitched as eyes hidden by glasses glared. "Sick?"

Yuko nodded. "Yes, he's bed-ridden."

"Impossible," Watanuki scoffed. "I just saw him yesterday and he seemed just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Isn't Domeki the type to not show his pain in front of others, though?"

Watanuki flinched slightly and thought it over for a second before nodding hesitantly. "I-I guess…he is…"

"So, Domeki is sick, and you know this to be true."

"He's not the type to catch colds so easily!"

"Who said anything about a cold?"

Watanuki froze, not liking the tone in Yuko's voice. It was one of those tones, the ones where they told the listener that they were so wrong, that those things that they thought were just little problems were indeed life-threatening emergencies. "If it's not a cold then what is it?"

"You recall that only days ago, you fell out of that window at your school, and Domeki was the one to replace all the blood that you had lost?"

"Yeah…and?" _I even thanked him yesterday and he said it wasn't a big deal._

"That's why. He's pushed himself a little too hard daily, and his body can't take it anymore. So, it's forcing him to stay home and rest for a few days."

Watanuki couldn't believe his ears. A look of genuine fear grew onto his features. He could feel his body tremble along with the shaking in his voice as he asked, "That's all it is, right? He just needs to rest and he'll be good as new in a few days, right?"

Yuko nodded. "Yes, although, with his body in such a weakened state, and his body originally being so weak, he could easily succumb to any virus that makes its way into his system."

"His parents!" Watanuki blurted. "They can take care of him, can't they?"

This time, Yuko shook her head. "His parents aren't around often, if you couldn't tell. So, chances of them coming home to take care of Domeki are slim."

The bespectacled boy stood there, thoughts racing around in his head. Moments ago he was cursing the taller boy, and now he had learned that because him Domeki could very well be on his death bed. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts before turning and leaving the room, stomach churning as he set the tray on the kitchen counter and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Yuko sat in her chair gazing at the doorway, then at the two girls who sat by both of her legs. "Now, we see what happens."

**111111111111111**

He had forgotten all about the sake that he promised his employer. Sake was the last thing on his mind as he stood there in front of the entrance to his "rival's" house. Should he knock? Or, should her just walk in? Would the door be even locked? What if Domeki was sleeping? If he's bedridden he couldn't be able to answer the door anyway. Watanuki sighed. _What on earth am I supposed to do?_

There was only one thing he could do: see if the door was locked. He reached out and found that the door was indeed locked, sighing once more, not knowing whether to be grateful that Domeki was smart enough to lock the door to protect him in his "pathetic" state, or pissed that Domeki had to lock his only way of entry to see if the idiot was dead or not.

He then tried his second method: knock. He shakily rose a fist before knocking weakly on the door, waiting for a few moments and nothing could be heard on the other side. He tried once more, only louder, knocking so hard that it felt like his knuckles were bleeding internally. Again, nothing could be heard. Now, Watanuki was becoming impatient. He knocked once more ever harder and louder than the previous time and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"**IDIOT DOMEKI!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!**"

As he paused to catch his breath he listened carefully and this time, heard footsteps coming towards him from inside. He collected himself quickly and waited patiently for Domeki to open the door. Soon, the usual expressionless face he knew so well was in view, but most of the body was covered by the door that was only partially opened.

"Do you have to yell?" Domeki questioned, sounding completely normal, throwing Watanuki off guard.

"You're okay?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, why?"

"You weren't at school today."

Domeki paused and Watanuki could have sworn he saw him wince for split second before he continued. "I had things to do."

Now, Watanuki was on guard. The last word sounded strained and he looked over Domeki's body, examining him with his eyes. He could see it; how pale his face had become, the sweat trickling down his cheeks, forehead, and neck, his body seemed to be quivering and slanted, he must have been leaning against the wall to keep himself up. _Idiot!!!_ Watanuki screamed in his head a look of worry surfacing unconsciously on his face.

"What's wrong?" Domeki questioned as soon as he noticed the change in the other boy.

"You're…an idiot…" Watanuki mumbled.

Domeki rose a brow before he found himself being grabbed by the front of his shirt and the door being wrenched from his hands as Watanuki forced his way inside. Closing the door behind him, Watanuki grabbed one of Domeki's arm and placed it around his shoulder, his own arm wrapping around his waist as he carried the taller confused boy to his room and bed. Domeki chose not to fight against him, because he knew that Watanuki was now officially aware of his condition, and he had not strength to move on his own anymore.

The archer allowed himself to be carried to his room and placed into his bed, feeling only slightly awkward about being tucked in by the other boy, but not showing it, as usual. He tried to keep his stoic mask on, even when Watanuki rushed to about the house, getting him an ice bag for his fever, getting him a cup of cold water, some hot tea, warm soup; and he waited, sitting there as he watched Domeki swallow everything.

"You're an idiot," Watanuki repeated his earlier words as Domeki finished off the soup, laying back down and allowing to him place the ice bag on his forehead once again. Domeki remained silent as he closed his eyes.

Watanuki felt a bit angry at his silence, but continued as calmly as he could. "This is all your fault."

Again, no answer.

"You should have never given me that blood."

Domeki's eyes opened, but they refrained from looking over at the seer next to him.

"You didn't have to give me that blood!" Watanuki yelled, feeling his face flush as Domeki's eyes rested on him, and his words slip out.

"I did have to."

**111111111111111**

**That's it for now folks! Thank you all for reading, please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/10/09**


	2. Watanuki

**Thank you all for your support! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own **_**xxxHOLIC**_**.**

**222222222222222**

"Then why?!" Watanuki shouted before biting his lip, trying to prevent himself from saying anything unnecessary and give Domeki a chance to speak.

The archer was hesitant as he did his best to think up the right words, his foggy mind making it difficult, before he answered. "Remember when I shot that woman with my arrow? The one who made you…" he paused as a strong, rough cough hit him, scaring Watanuki to the point that the seer jumped to his feet, but before he could leave Domeki grabbed a hold on his wrist as he sat up and shook his head while his face grew red and tears welled up in his eyes from the pain.

Watanuki tried to pull away but it seemed that Domeki was persistent to keep him there until his final cough left him and a heavy sigh was found in place of them instead. Watanuki looked at him as he reclaimed his seat next to Domeki, his anger starting to fade as worry began to overwhelm him. He didn't notice that he was supposed to answer Domeki's question until he saw that the sick boy was staring at him intently, his hand not letting go of the thin wrist that it held.

"I remember," Watanuki nodded shakily, and Domeki continued, now shifting his gaze down to his lap as he slouched over.

"It's the same reason. The reason I shot her, is the reason I gave you my blood."

Watanuki's eyes widened in shock and he blurted out the question that instantly popped into his mind, "You didn't want me to disappear?"

Dark eyes closed and the taller boy paused before nodding and looking over at Watanuki, staring into his eyes. "Yeah," he mumbled, eyes lidded.

The other boy became startled and wanted to avoid Domeki's gaze but found himself trapped within it instead. "Y-You…um…" he was nervous, and he was left speechless and even more so when he noticed that the other's face was getting closer to his. "Uh…D-Domeki?" he squeaked as he tried to lean back.

Golden eyes closed and a pair of lips were pressed against another pair. Watanuki made a small noise when the incident occurred but nothing else was heard. Domeki kept his eyes closed as he just sat there, his lips connected to the other's, but he became slightly concerned when he noticed that there was no reaction, not even a slight push of the Watanuki's own lips against his. He pulled back and opened his eyes slowly before they shot opened at the sight.

Watanuki's face was flushed and his eyes were wide behind the glistening glasses, but Domeki noticed the quivering of his bottom lip and the tears that clung onto the ends of his eyelashes as he tried to force them back, and his whole body was trembling and frozen.

"Watanuki?" Domeki whispered, attempting to call the boy out of his stupor, but failing. "Watanuki? He called again, this time tightening his hold slightly on the seer's wrist.

A flinch was seen as Watanuki was brought back into reality, tears now streaming freely down his cheeks and when he made to speak a garbled sound came out. When Domeki was about to say something, he shook his head and shouted, "Sorry!" and made to flee, but the weight on his wrist prevented him from doing so.

"Wait!" Domeki shouted before once again going into a fit of coughs.

Watanuki took this as a chance to escape and pushed off Domeki's hand and ran to the front door where his belongings were. The slam of the door indicated that Watanuki was gone, leaving Domeki coughing in bed.

**222222222222222**

"Himawari-chan?" Watanuki called out to her.

Tonpoyo chirped on her shoulder as she turned and smiled at him. "Watanuki-kun! How are you today?" she asked they stood in the halls, many of their peers walking by them.

Watanuki tried his best to smile at her, but when he saw her expression turn from one of eagerness to worry, he sighed. "Himawari-chan, could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," she answered seriously, placing a hand on his right shoulder as she carefully examined his features. "Anything. What is it?"

Watanuki bit his lip and stared at his feet, hand clenching around the handle of his bag. "Domeki…is…sick…"

The girl's eyes widened in curiosity and her little bird chirped a few more times as if to join her surprise. "Is that why he wasn't here yesterday?"

Watanuki nodded, "Yeah…"

"Do you want me to do something for Domeki-kun?"

Again, Watanuki nodded, "Could you go and see how he's…doing?"

Himawari attempted to smile brightly in effort to cheer up her friend and grabbed both of his hands with hers, holding them up as if in hope. "We can go together! The three of us can-"

"No!" Watanuki exclaimed, shocking the girl he admired into silence. "I…can't go there…today…"

"You went yesterday?"

"After work…Yuko-san told me what was going on and I went to see him and…and…" Watanuki closed his eyes as he felt the tears once again rise from the memory, his body once again starting to shake, making Himawari worry even more as she felt the tremors on his hands.

"Did you…two fight?" she queried.

Making sure that the droplets of salty water would not fall, Watanuki opened his eyes and said, "Something like that…but, anyway, I'm still worried about him…so, I would like you to see him today after school. If you aren't too busy…"

"I-I'm not, but you should come, too! That way you can settle whatever it was that you-"

"I'm sorry…Himawari-chan…I can't do that…not right now…"

As his face became more solemn than before, Himawari inhaled deeply before letting out a light exhale, and she smiled slightly. "All right, Watanuki-kun. I'll go see Domeki-kun after school, and then when I'm done there I'll go see you and tell you how everything is. Okay?"

Watanuki nodded once more and bowed slightly, "I'm very grateful, Himawari-chan. Thank you…"

Himwari nodded, also, and placed a hand atop Watanuki's dark hair, drawing his attention, and she said, "It'll all get better."

The boy tried to smile as he said in return, "I hope so…"

**222222222222222**

A few knocks were heard on his door as he lied in bed. At first he planned to ignore it, until he remembered the events of the day before and wondered if the other boy had decided to returned. He briefly wondered how the other would act towards him, until he heard the knocks again which encouraged him to hurry the best he could to open the door. Though, when he did, he was surprised to see only the girl with the tiny bird on her shoulder.

"Hello, Domeki-kun!" Himawari chimed happily, Tonpoyo tweeting along with her.

" Kunogi?" he questioned, leaning on the wall as he had done the day before when Watanuki had arrived.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I heard you were sick and decided to check on you! How are you feeling? Any better than yesterday?"

"A…little…Did he send you?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean Watanuki-kun, right? He had to go to work so he sent me to see how you're doing."

"I'm fi-"

"Oh no you don't! Watanuki-kun said not to believe you when you say things like that! He's genuinely worried about you, Domeki-kun! So, please be considerate and accept his and my efforts to make you feel better!"

Domeki sighed and opened the door the whole way, allowing Himawari entrance into his home. She stepped in, smiling, and hooked her arm with his as she closed the door behind her and helped Domeki to his bed. Though, after he was safely tucked in, when she turned to fetch something for the boy to eat he spoke to her.

"He's mad, isn't he? That's why he didn't come."

Himawari paused and stood in place for a moment before turning back to Domeki, worry on her face, and she said, "He's not angry. Not at all, but he's upset about something…what happened yesterday between you two?"

Domeki remained silent and closed his eyes, signaling to Himawari that it was their business alone, and even though she was a friend, it was not an appropriate time to tell her what he had done to his friend. The girl was smart and understood his meaning of being quiet and ignoring her question, she turned once more and continued with her mission to take care of Domeki.

While she was in his kitchen, doing her best to make something edible; a very tricky thing for her; Domeki felt himself irritated, towards Watanuki, himself, and Himawari. He sighed and muttered under his breath, "What now?"

**222222222222222**

**That's it for now guys! Thank you all for reading and for your support! Please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/20/09**


	3. Results

**Thank you all for your support! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own **_**xxxHOLIC**_**.**

**P.S It's been drawn to my attention that I messed up Tonpopo's name and called him Tonpoyo by mistake. -.- thank you for telling me that because it's been forever since I've read that part of Holic and so I'll have to ask you guys that if I make mistake please bring it to my attention so I can fix it, and I'll try my best to reread the series so that way I can do my best at not making them! ^-^ thank you all and keep up the good work, support and reviews!**

**333333333333333**

Poor Watanuki was exhausted. As he washed the dishes in Yuko's sink he fought off the sleep that beckoned. His eyelids were heavy, sore and were stinging painfully, tears would drip occasionally just to keep his eyes moist from the air that was constantly hitting them. His head was pounding and when ever he had the chance to rub at his temples to try to ease the pain, he could feel the pulse as if it was trying to jump out of his skin.

He hadn't slept all night because of that incident with Domeki; constantly wondering why that k…ki…show of affection happened and if Domeki was all right or not. Watanuki just hated himself for leaving the sick teen all alone, coughing on the futon so hard that his face turned almost blue. Luckily for him, Himawari was a good friend that asked little questions and did as he asked, in fact she should be hear any moment to tell him Domeki's doi-

"Watanuki! Watanuki!" a pair of almost identical voices called out to him before appearing in the door way with giant broad smiles on their faces.

"What is it?" he asked, holding back a yawn for a second, causing the Maru and Moro to giggle at how his face looked as he did.

"Himawari is here!" they squealed. "She has news of Do-me-ki!!!"

Rubbing at his eyes briefly, Watanuki placed the dishcloth into the bubble-filled sink and dried off his hands with the towel on the counter. "Thanks girls," he replied as he walked out of the kitchen, soon followed by the odd pair with an expression of anxiety on his face.

When he walked into the room, Yuko was no where in sight, surprisingly, and saw that only Himawari was standing the room, and when he turned back he noticed that the girls had disappeared. What were they doing? Weren't they all worried? Where were Mokona and Mugetsu? Normally, on other circumstances, of course he would be glad to be alone with Himawari, but right now, he wasn't sure of her news would be good or bad.

He sighed slightly and approached her, smiling weakly as she spun around to face him, just noticing his presence in the room.

"Watanuki-kun! What's wrong? You don't look so well," she said, Tonpopo chirping in agreement as his owner examined the boy's face.

Though, Watanuki tried to lessen her worry by attempting to smile more, making it seem worse, "Everything's fine, I'm just a bit tired, but how is Domeki?"

Himawari then did her best to smile, wondering if she should tell Watanuki everything, "He's fine, for the most part."

Her poor choice of words were an instant regret when she noticed how the look on the boy's face darkened and he became even more worried, " 'For the most part'? What about the rest? Is he eating well? Is he getting enough rest? Has his cough gotten worse? What's wrong with him Himawari-chan?"

"_Tell him," Yuko said, her facial expression completely serious as Maru and Moro had gone to fetch the bi-colored boy._

"_But, Watanuki-kun, he wouldn't be able to take it, knowing that Domeki-kun is worried about him. He'd feel completely devastated," Himawari replied. "He'd feel like everything is his fault and I don't want him to go through that so-"_

"_You have to tell him. If you don't, then Domeki may never get better, and the friction between those two will only get worse. You are aware of it, are you not?"_

_Himawari nodded hesitantly._

"_Good, then, I'll leave it to you to explain to Watanuki everything that has to do with Domeki's condition and thoughts."_

The girl sighed, delaying the information that Yuko told her to share, before she felt a small nuzzle of feathers against her neck and a chirp from her trusty little bird. She looked Watanuki in the eyes and said, "He's worried about you. That's all."

This took Watanuki by surprise, eyes widening slightly as he stared at her in confusion, "What?"

"Domeki-kun is…he's worried about you…because of what happened between you two yesterday, he thinks you're mad at him and he's worried about your feelings."

Watanuki shook his head, "No, no, you must have been mistaken. Domeki, he's…not like that, he wouldn't be worried about my feelings or if I'm mad at him. He's not that much of an idiot. You must have heard him wrong."

"I didn't Watanuki-kun. He asked me if you were mad at him, he thinks that's why you didn't go to his house after school today and why I went instead."

"He didn't…tell you…did he? What happened?" Watanuki questioned nervously, biting his lip.

Himawari smiled, "No, all he said was that he made you really upset and that he's worried how you're holding up. He wants to see you. He cares about you, Watanuki-kun."

Those words made Watanuki's ears burn and cheeks flush red, "That's insane! How could that idiot be worried about me?! He's the one who's sick! I'm worried about him! Well, of course he's sick if he's telling people he's worried about me and wants to see me! What a pain in the ass he is! Idiot! Dumbass! Jerk! I can't stand him! Just for that I…I…" The seer slowly silenced as tears started to once more stream down his cheeks. He lifted his glasses and rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve, mumbling incoherent curses of the other boy, before he gradually began to break down and started sobbing into his hands, glasses falling to the carpeted floor while he fell to his knees.

"Watanuki-kun…" Himawari muttered as she slowly descended to her own knees and placed a hand on his head. He looked up at her, with desperation on his face, before he found himself clinging to her, crying into her shoulder, his hiccups becoming muffled. Himawari was taken aback by this, but soon returned his embrace, holding him as if protecting him and rubbing his back soothingly to help him calm down. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes but she made sure not to show them to Watanuki, for she knew that his concentration would then be on her and he would think even poorer of himself.

**333333333333333**

It was a new day, and it was time for school. No longer being full of viruses, but still holding in a few coughs and sniffles, the archer made his way into his classroom and for once he was glad that he didn't share any classes with Watanuki, well, except for gym. He was greeted by his classmates but he ignored their questions and false concern. Sitting down in his chair he thought of how the day would be. What would Watanuki do if he saw him? Would they even be ready to face each other again? Should Domeki lie about his intentions, and explain to Watanuki that the kiss was because he was delusional? What was the kiss for? Watanuki was special, right? Domeki liked him, right? What if Watanuki liked him back?

Domeki stared out at the window and a loud groan of irritation was heard, silencing everyone in the class into shock, until five minutes later when the teacher deemed it safe to continue on with the lesson.

**333333333333333**

"Kunogi!" a female student called, chasing the girl; accompanied by a bespectacled boy and tiny yellow bird; down the hall as they all made their way to their next class.

The group slowed to a halt and turned to the red headed teen and Himawari smiled, "Ichiko-chan, good morning."

"Good morning! Um, I need to talk to you, it's an emergency."

Himawari's eyes widened slightly and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you on the way, but please, we have to go now."

"Well," she looked over at Watanuki, who seemed to be slightly happier this morning and less tired than the day before. He nodded to her and told her he would be fine to go on to the next class and that he would see her at lunch. She thanked him and apologized before they waved to each other and Himawari was dragged down the hall by her friend.

"What is it, Ichiko? What's the emergency?" she questioned worriedly, only to hear a sighed from the other.

"There is none, I just needed an excuse to get you away from that guy."

"Away from Watanuki-kun? Why?"

"Because," she began as they turned a corner only to stop right in front of a tall, dark male student who seemed familiar, causing Himawari to gasp.

"Domeki-kun?! You're back?! Are yo-"

Her mouth was instantly covered by the tan boy's hand. He placed a finger over his mouth to silently beg her to be silent and she nodded.

He smiled as he retracted his hand and turned to the other female student and said, "Thank you, you can go ahead now."

Ichiko smiled almost shyly and said, "No problem. Have fun Himawari!" And then they were alone.

"What is it, Domeki-kun? If you wanted to talk, why didn't you just come up to me and say so?"

A loud sigh was then heard from the taller teen before he answered, "I…can't face Watanuki. Not yet."

**333333333333333**

**. That's it for now guys! Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/30/09**


	4. Lunch

**Thank you all for your support! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own _xxxHOLIC_.**

**444444444444444**

"Domeki-kun, what's going on between you and Watanuki-kun?" Himawari questioned as the tall boy was staring down at the tiled floor, looking like a small child who knew he did something wrong.

Domeki looked up at her hesitantly before looking away and muttering, "I kissed him."

The answer completely Stunned Himawari and she blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming before she asked, " 'Kissed'?"

Domeki nodded, "Yeah."

"Why would you…" she paused her sentence as the archer looked up at her, eyes questioning, "Do you really have to ask?", and she sighed. "I see…"

"Kunogi, I need you to help me avoid Watanuki today. If he sees me here he might have a panic attack, or break down, or…"

"Domeki-kun, I know you want to protect Watanuki-kun, but I think that it would do him some good if he saw you right now. He even brought another bento today, because he planned on going to see you after school and give it to you."

This caused Domeki's eyes to widen in surprise, mouth parting slightly open before he said, "What??"

Himawari looked down at the floor, seeming ashamed as she began to play with the hem of her skirt. "I told Watanuki-kun about what you said yesterday. About you being worried about him and wanting to see him. Yuko-san said that if I were to keep it a secret, then you might never get better, and the friction between you two would never leave."

The young man sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Kunogi."

"Oh, it's no bother. I want Watanuki-kun and you to be happy. He really cares about you, you're very special to him."

Domeki remained silent, looking over at the wall to his right, Himawari examining him with her eyes, making mental notes of how much better he seemed.

"I'll help you with Watanuki-kun the best I can, but what will you do about gym and lunch?"

"I'll skip both."

"You can't skip lunch, Domeki-kun. You're recovering from an illness, if you don't take care of yourself properly then you'll just get sick again. Do you want Watanuki-kun to worry about you ever more?"

"…no."

"Then, you have to eat."

"What am I suppose to do about food?"

"Um…" this caught Himawari off guard. She couldn't give him anything, she didn't have any money to give him for food… "You could eat the one that Watanuki-kun made for you?" she though aloud.

"How?"

"Here, I'll distract him before lunch and then you can sneak in and take it!"

A dark brow rose skeptically, "Are you sure that will work?"

The teenage girl nodded firmly, "Yes! It's full proof!"

The bell ring, signaling that all students who weren't in there classes by now were late.

Domeki sighed, "I'll meet you outside you here right before lunch.

**444444444444444**

"Watanuki-kun, could you come over here for a second?" Himawari called from the hallway as she entered the classroom. It was lunch time and the bi-colored-eyed boy sat at his desk in thought as he stared at the bentos in front of him, alone in the room. It was dark, for the last person who left; the teacher; did not want to waste any electricity. The boy didn't seem to hear her and so Himawari called out to him once again.

"Watanuki-kun!"

This caught the boy's attention and blinked several times to remember where he was and what was happening. He looked over towards the door and saw the girl who he had crushed on for so long look worriedly at him from the well-lit hall way.

"H-Himawari-chan? Is everything all right?" he asked as he stood from his seat, walking over to her with trembling legs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but…" she took his hand into both of hers, doing her best to smile, "I'm still worried about you. Are you sure about going to Domeki-kun's home after school?"

The sudden question stunned him and Watanuki did his best to smile along with her. "Yes, I need to get everything settled and I need to see how he's doing. If he's gotten any worse…I…well…"

Releasing the hand that held onto the back of his right one, she lifted it and placed it gingerly against his cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb, "I'm sure he's fine, but I'm more concerned about your health."

"H-How could you say that? I'm perfectly fine. I'm fit as a fiddle."

"Watanuki-kun, your complexion his pale, you have dark rings under your eyes, you're spacing out, your eyes are red and puffy…you're literally worried sick about Domeki-kun aren't you?"

Cheeks flushing, Watanuki nodded hesitantly, and before he could say anything a loud slam was heard behind him. When he and Himawari looked behind him to see what it was, they saw that it was nothing.

"That was…strange…" the seer mumbled.

The girl nodded and her little Tonpopo chirped in agreement, "It…certainly was."

"W-Well, anyway…it's time for lunch, so…"

"I'll go on ahead and make sure no one takes our spot."

Watanuki looked over at her, smiling softly, and tiredly, "All right. I'll catch up in a bit."

Himawari nodded and turned to leave, rushing out before the boy noticed anything unusual.

Watanuki let out a sigh as he walked over to his desk, picking up his bento when he noticed that one was missing. Missing? Which one? It was Domeki's…the one he had made for Domeki was gone.

_W-What?! W-Why?!_ the young man set his lunch down and looked under the wooden table, down the rows and aisles of the classroom, everywhere, and it was no where in sight.

Watanuki placed a hand over his mouth as warm tears once again spilled from his raw eyes. He hated it, everything about Domeki was turning him into some emotional idiot, making him cry every chance it got. Why should he care that Domeki's lunch disappeared? Sure, he planned to give it to him when he went to visit the moron, but it's not like it's a necessity. Though, it _was _going to be his excuse to see him.

Watanuki shook his head, tears still falling as he stood against the window in the room, though he flinched when he felt something cold hit his back. He turned around, removing his glasses to rub the tears away from his eyes, to cease the blurring of his vision, before he placed them back on his ears and nose and looked closely at the window. There it was, the window was about an inch open, letting in a cool breeze. Puzzled, he closed the window fully before placing a hand against the top of his head. Brain pounding from the stress of all that blasted crying he did. He turned back around and stared at his desk, breath shaky and uneven as he refrained from crying once again. He picked up his bento and left the room, silent and completely befuddled as to why the window was suddenly open. That lunch, he refused to eat his bento and enjoyed a short conversation with Himawari.

**444444444444444**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update in time guys, school has been keeping me busy for a while, but I promise you all that I will do my best to hurry with the updates. I also apologize for making Domeki a little OC-ish, it's just I seriously need him to talk in this fan fiction. Heh…anyway, thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (Attempt): 10/10/09**


	5. Answers

**Thank you all for your support! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own _xxxHOLIC_.**

**555555555555555**

The day had dragged on, the young archer's eyes kept flitting up to gaze at the clock, despising how slowly time was going. He needed to bolt as soon as the bell rang, and he couldn't be caught by surprise. Himawari had informed him that Watanuki was going straight to his house after school, even without the damn bento, and that meant that Domeki had to get the hell out of there _fast_.

The bell rang. Domeki stood up, prepared to rush out when his teacher called out to him. The boy inwardly groaned in frustration as he approached the elderly man, inquiring why he was being held up. Unfortunately, his teacher had to question him on making up work and how he was feeling. Domeki did his best to answer the ridiculous time-consuming interrogation, peeking at the clock to notice that ten lovely minutes had just flown out his window of chance and hope.

As soon as he was free from the troublesome interview, Domeki bowed quickly before grabbing his bag and leaving hurriedly. He broke out into a sprint as soon as he left the front entrance of the school, mapping out the fastest way to get to his place in his head. He prayed, prayed to his ancestors, his grandfather, anyone who was willing to listen, so let him get home before Watanuki, give him enough time to get out of his uniform and change into something a little more sickly.

He was out of breath, and the place was deserted, he inwardly smiled. He rushed up the steps, up to the front door, took out his key and then…

_Thud!_ "D-Domeki?"

He froze, eyes widening until the voice repeated his name and forced them to clench close, his mind wishing that this was just a sick delusional thought of paranoia that the virus was giving him. Though, when that shaky, pale hand grasped a tight hold on his broad shoulder, his heart nearly stopped, and when he was forced to turn around, he was hit with a tsunami of guilt; those damn tears that Watanuki was holding back.

"Y-You're better?" Watanuki questioned, hand retreating as he took a step back to examine him, Domeki didn't say a word.

"And, you're…wearing…your uniform?"

He couldn't say anything, Watanuki knew, there were no excuses.

"You…" the young seer's eyes widened and stared at his golden ones, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. "You went to…school…today…didn't you?"

In shame, Domeki's eyes fell to the ground, hands in his pockets, bag around his right wrist, his usual bored expression on his face, the one that Watanuki detested, the one that he couldn't see through, the one that separated him and Domeki from ever being more than what they were…at least…that's how Watanuki saw it. Anger began to course through his thin veins, and he shouted out his question once more.

"Didn't you, Domeki?! You went to school! And you…" he bit his lip, "you were the one…weren't you?! The one who took the bento! You…"

Gritting his teeth, Domeki forced himself to lift his eyes a bit, noticing the lunch bow that had been dropped on the ground, the lunch box that was meant to be eaten by Watanuki, the one that Watanuki was going to give him in place of the one that he had stolen, the boy must be starving.

"You…damn bastard!" Turning on his heels, Watanuki ran, not caring where to, but away from Domeki, that's all that mattered.

However, Domeki felt differently, and chased after the young man, his longer legs carrying him faster, his strides larger. He seized a powerful hold on Watanuki's elbow, stopping as he did and forcing the other to as well. Eyes hidden by shaded glasses turned to glare at him, but Domeki wouldn't back down.

"Wait, Watanuki-"

"Let go!" he yelled, pulling his arm, trying to free it, pounding on Domeki's chest, trying to lash out with all his might, something in him wanted Domeki to know how angry, upset, _pissed_ he was.

Domeki did nothing, nothing but keep holding onto Watanuki's arm, allowing the weak boy to hit him, even when the tiny fists went up to his face, hoping that this would calm him down even the slightest bit, but it didn't. Watanuki gradually relented on his punches, his shouts turning into sobs and he found himself leaning into the taller male, face buried into his chest as he cried. Domeki released his arm and felt it best to encircle his arms around the thin train wreck's waist, one arm sliding up around his shoulders, as he rest his chin upon his soft head. When he felt Watanuki's hands claw at his shirt, at his back, he couldn't help but give a small smile.

**555555555555555**

"I'm sorry," a gruff voice said, destroying the silence that had permeated the air.

Watanuki looked up at him, eating his lunch at Domeki's table. He gave a tiny look of irritation before closing his eyes and stuffing noodles into his mouth, a loud "humph" following it.

After Watanuki…expressed…himself…in Domeki's arms…the two of them split, rather awkwardly, one might add, and Domeki grabbed his wrist, bringing him back to his house; picking up the bento on the way; and was released, all while the two of them never said a word. Domeki left him to make tea for the them both, and Watanuki made himself at home, sitting down at the table and began enjoying his food, since Domeki had already enjoyed his own earlier. Now, here they were. Domeki had apologized, and he was still waiting for the ever-silent, ever-furiously enraged, Watanuki to forgive him. Though, he had to admit, this part of Watanuki was cute, and he forced himself not to smile, for fear that the bi-colored-eyed boy would tear him to shreds.

"What happened?" Watanuki mumbled, staring at the half-empty bow in front of him, a solemn expression on his face, worrying Domeki.

"What do you mean?"

Watanuki shifted his eyes up to Domeki hesitantly, "What happened…to cause all this?"

Domeki sighed, "I thought you of all people would know, after all, you were the one who overreacted before."

" 'O-Overreacted'?! I was _kissed_! By _you_! Not only are you another _boy_ but you're also my…my…"

"Friend?"

"I…was going to say rival."

The archer shrugged, "Either way, when you cried like that and ran-"

"This isn't my fault! Don't blame me!"

"Fine, then it's all my fault."

"Damn straight it is!" Watanuki glared, slamming his chopsticks onto the table.

The silence returned. Both boys stared at the other, one completely calm, the other seeming like he would explode at any given time.

"A-Anyway, that still doesn't answer my question!" the seer growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glared. "What caused this chaos?!"

"I believe we established that it was that kiss."

"I mean…" the scowl and glare began to die as pale chinks heated up, Watanuki finding it difficult to say the needed words. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why…did you…do _that_ to me?"

"You mean kiss?"

"Yes, _that_!"

"Say it."

"What?"

Domeki's expression never changed, but a tone that sounded, almost playful, rose in his voice, and explained his words, "Say what I did to you."

That sentence sent shivers up and down Watanuki's spine and he inwardly cursed innuendos, and his scowl increased along with the light blush. "You know what you did, and I want to know why!"

"Say it, or I won't tell you."

Watanuki looked at him, seeming flabbergasted, "D-Domeki, you can't be serious!"

"I am."

"St-Stop acting like a child! Be mature about this and tell me why!"

"You're the one who's not being mature, can't even say that word 'kiss', you really are pathetic aren't you?"

"I can't believe that you're such an asshole!"

"Just say it, it won't kill you."

"Fine!" Watanuki shouted, face completely flushed. "Why…did you…k-kiss me?"

"Hm? I couldn't hear you."

"Why did you kiss me?!"

Satisfied; and utterly amused by Watanuki's adorable stubbornness; Domeki smiled, startling Watanuki, and said, "I love you."

**555555555555555**

**Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (Attempt): 10/20/09**


	6. New

**Thank you all for your support! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you! *bows***

**I do not own **_**xxxHOLIC**_**.**

**666666666666666**

"E-Excuse me?" Watanuki sputtered, eyes wide as he gaped at Domeki.

The archer shrugged, "Well, at least I think I do."

Watanuki's dark brows twitched in anger, "What do you mean you think you do?!"

"I've never really felt what 'love' is, but I do know that I like you. A lot."

"S-So…you like me?"

Domeki nodded.

"As in, you want to be my friend?"

Domeki shook his head.

"Then, what the hell?!"

"Idiot, you like Kunogi, right?"

"Y-Yeah. So what?" Watanuki glared, a tiny blush covering his face.

"I like you like that, too. I want to go out with you and be your boyfriend."

Silent, Watanuki became wide-eyed. _What? Boyfriend? Boy and boy together? Me and Domeki? Gay?_ He shook his head, trying to scoff and smirk, but only able to smile nervously while his voice trembled. "Y-You're an idiot! You must still be a bit sick, Domeki! Why don't you lay down and I'll-Ah!"

Suddenly, a hand fisted underneath his shirt, grabbing the collar of his uniform and pulled him across the table, only for his mouth to meet with Domeki's full on. Heart beat gaining speed, lungs lacking oxygen, Watanuki began to panic. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to push himself away from the other boy. Though, when he was able to pull away for a split second, one of Domeki's hands came from behind his hand and pulled him back hard, feeling his upper lip cut from Domeki's teeth and his own.

When he felt something wet and cold push against his lips, he flinched, knowing exactly what it was. He tried to push the other away, pounding at his shoulders and chest with his smaller fists, but found himself being completely dragged over the table and onto Domeki's lap. Shocked by this sudden action, Watanuki's mouth instantly opened to yell, but was invaded quickly by the archer's tongue, quieting him easily.

Still trying to think of a way to escape Domeki, Watanuki continued his struggle until Domeki's tongue raked against the roof of his mouth. The unfamiliar sensation sent bolts of electricity down his spine and through his body. Suddenly, everything became foggy and all he could do was hope that Domeki would do it once more.

Domeki, however, noticed the effect it had on Watanuki and gave a small smirk, allowing his tongue to continue its explorations as it avoided the spot that was apparently Watanuki's weakness. A whine escaped the smaller boy's throat and Domeki couldn't help but chuckle as he released him slowly, a few strands of saliva linking their mouths together until they snapped. Watanuki's face was flushed a deep red and his eyes were clouded with, what Domeki hoped was, lust. His reddened lips hung out, until they became a tiny pout and Domeki did all he could not to jump the boy.

"You want something?" he asked Watanuki.

The bespectacled boy nodded, breathless as his body trembled in excitement.

"What do you want?"

Watanuki did his best to speak but his voice cracked and he had to pause to swallow and continue to try to catch his breath.

Domeki leaned forwards, mouth close to the other's right ear, and whispered huskily, "If you don't tell me what it is that you want, then I can't give it to you."

He pulled back and was satisfied that he was given an even darker blush than before on the boy's pale face. Although, our brilliant Domeki wasn't expecting Watanuki's hands to grab a tight hold onto his shoulders and pull him forward, Watanuki's tongue darting into his open mouth as their lips met. The young seer frantically moved his tongue about, Domeki knowing that he had no idea of what he was doing, but found it cute nonetheless. He smirked once more and pushed back, his tongue slipping by Watanuki's making him moan loudly, and then rubbing against the top of his mouth, making him moan even louder.

Domeki thought that maybe it would be a good idea to try to kick things up a notch. As he wrapped a strong arm around Watanuki's waist, he was pleased when a soft noise came from the other male and his thin hands slipped past his shoulders to where he wrapped his arms around Domeki's neck, a hand going up in the other's dark hair. So little had he done to urge this new being from the one he adored, and Domeki was very pleased. His free hand went between his and Watanuki's bodies, grabbing the end of Watanuki's shirt before slipping under and up. Watanuki flinched at the sudden coldness of Domeki's hand but continued on with his kissing and playing of Domeki's hair, suddenly trusting Domeki with everything.

The archer pulled away from the kiss, thinking that it would be best for Watanuki to get some air and started to nibble along his jaw line, hand sliding up and cupping above Watanuki's left nipple. When he tugged at the perked bud he heard a gasp and started kissing down the pale neck, occasionally sucking on the soft flesh, causing tiny purple marks to appear, sighs and moans began to fall from Watanuki's lips.

"A-Ah…D-Domeki! I…you…we…" Watanuki tried to speak but Domeki's lustful mouth tickled so many hot spots on the boy's body that he had trouble forming sentences.

Domeki carefully unbuttoned Watanuki's shirt, still wary of the boy's timid nature, not wanting to scare him away after going so far already. Though, as he got down to the last button, a trembling hand wrapped around his left wrist. Domeki looked up, surprised when it seemed that Watanuki was beginning sober up. The seer was chewing on his bottom lip, and his whole body quivered and shook, and the archer began to feel worry once more, along with guilt, swell inside of his body like an infection. He retracted his free hand and used it to grab a hold of Watanuki's chin to have the boy face him directly before removing it to reach up and replace Watanuki's glasses onto the table. He looked into Watanuki's separately colored eyes, one of them being shared with him whenever the other felt an intense emotion.

He could see it. His right eye showed him himself, though the vision was blurred a bit by tears that began to fall once again down Watanuki's cheeks. Domeki sighed as he pulled his wrist free from the shaking hand and embraced the thin frame that quaked. Not too long after, Watanuki began to bawl, crying out and sobbing against Domeki's left shoulder as his hands reached around and clung to the back of the other boy's shirt.

"I hate you," a trembling voice whispered, and Domeki could only stay silent, not knowing if replying would be the right thing to do.

**666666666666666**

**Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (Attempt): 10/30/09**


	7. Reflection

**I'm back everybody! Summer vacation is here and I'm on my way to finishing up my fan fictions! So, for those of you who are still with me, I thank you oh so much and I love you for sticking with me and I'm sorta surprised I guess! ^-^" So, I guess without further ado, the Seventh chapter!**

**Thank you all for your support! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you!**

**I do not own **_**xxxHOLIC**_**.**

* * *

Domeki sat at the table quietly, eyes closed as he thought of what he had done to, done with Watanuki moments ago. After their little make-out session, Watanuki bawled and pushed Domeki away, running away, though luckily only to the restroom instead of somewhere outside where Domeki would have one hell of a time trying to find him. Here, the young archer sat, listening intently to the noises in his bathroom. There was more sobbing, clattering, something sounded like broken glass, there were groans, there were sighs, there was mumbling…Domeki shook his head. There had to be something he could do, something to convince Watanuki…Convince? Convince him of what? Even Domeki had no idea what was going on with Kimihiro. He looked at the clock, it was six at night. Maybe he could convince the boy to stay the night? Yes. That was what he would do. Invite the boy to stay and then…then…

The bathroom door opened, quickly catching Domeki's attention. He sat straight and still as he waited for the seer to come to him, hearing the padding of his feet come closer and closer until he saw the thin fellow before him. Watanuki stood still, facing Domeki, cheeks flushed and he seemed uncertain, yet stubborn, stubborn and set out to do something. However, Domeki didn't want to miss a chance and so he made to ask the other his question but instead was beaten to it when the shy male spoke.

"I wish to stay the night," Watanuki announced, eyebrows starting to furrow and knit together as cheeks became maroon colored.

Needless to say, Domeki was shocked that they were both thinking the same thing, but he was nothing short of happy to hear. "All right, you may," was his reply, making Watanuki flinch and fidget.

"I-It's not what you think, o-o-ok? I just…just…I h-have n-n-no inten…intention of…you…"

"Kimihiro."

Watanuki froze. He hated being called by his first name, by Domeki of all people. Though, the bastard probably knew that and didn't care. Not like he ever cared. He doesn't care.

"I'll give you the choice, you can sleep in my room, or a guest room. Which will it be?"

"…Your room."

"Oh?"

"I want…we should talk tonight about this…thing…you started."

"Why not now?" Domeki questioned as he stood, but before he could take one step closer to Watanuki he noticed the young man flinch and decided to remain where he was. "I think that the sooner we sort this out, the sooner things will be resolved."

"It…I wanted to…forget about it for a bit…you're probably hungry and we both need to bathe. You should go take a bath now and I'll make you some supper."

"You won't leave while I'm in the bath?"

"…no…I'll stay here and make your dinner."

There was a period of silence, the two boys looking into the other's eyes, their own thoughts racing around each other. Domeki knew that Watanuki wouldn't leave, but the thought of it still spooked him, he almost disagreed with the deal.

"All right. I'll go get the bath ready and go first."

For the first time that the archer had seen him that day, Watanuki smiled and nodded, "What do you want for dinner?"

Stepping forward silently, it wasn't until after walking pass the smaller boy did Domeki speak, "Whatever you feel like eating."

"But, I ate my bento just a moment ago, I'm not hu-"

Domeki turned around with a minute smirk on his face. "I'm sure we worked you up another appetite," he teased, laughter dormant in his voice as he saw the redness increase tenfold on Watanuki, seeing it grow to his ears and down his neck. "Make what you feel like eating."

"Y-Y-You bastard! Fine! I-I'll make something you'll hate! Something you would never touch! Ever!"

"I look forward to it, Kimihiro," Domeki nodded, his smirk growing as he winked at the boy before turning and heading off to gather his things for his bath.

The young seer stiffened, biting his lower quivering lip as a puff of pink smoke seemed to suddenly appear, like a mushroom cloud of some sort as his blush turned neon pink. That lazy drunkard, that idiotic bastard, that good-for-nothing pig! How dare he say…how dare he do…Just because Watanuki requested to stay at his house for the night didn't meant that he…could…Letting out an angry roar, Watanuki stomped off to the kitchen, rambling about how "the stupid horny piece of crap bastard" should keep to himself.

* * *

"It's about time you got out of there," Watanuki grumbled, his hands resting on his hips as he scowled at the taller boy who had just walked into the dining area, clothed in a simple white yukata.

As though ignoring the beginning of a possible rant, Domeki's golden eyes didn't hesitate to leave Watanuki and down at the food set at the table. "Goya chanpuru," he spoke out in thought and examination before looking back up at Watanuki. "Nice choice."

Watanuki huffed, cheeks gaining a dusty pink as he turned the other way, "Of course it is! Food is my specialty after all, without me, you'd be a pile of nothing!"

"Yes, yes," the archer seemed to smile slightly, a tiny, almost invisible upturn on the corners of his mouth. He made his way to the table, oblivious to the confused stare he was being given by the other male as he sat at the table. "Itadakimasu."

The seer stood in place, debating whether or not he should join Domeki at the table, even though only making one dish, for the other boy. It wasn't until he noticed that water droplets were forming in the dark locks of hair, spots becoming evident on the shoulder of the young man's yukata. Watanuki sighed before marching into the bathroom and soon coming out with a towel, stomped over to behind a Domeki who seemed to be in his own food-filled world. With another heavy sigh, the thin lanky figure dropped to his knees so he could have a better advantage on the taller male, not giving any warning before he stared to ruthlessly dry his hair.

"Honestly, Domeki, if you don't take better care of yourself you'll catch a cold. You'll get sick again! Is that all you live for, huh? To make me worry about you? You stupid idiot! I swear! The next time you get sick I am _NOT_ taking care of you! I'll leave you to die! I mean it! I-!"

The young man's rambling was cut short when a large hand grasped his right wrist, a slight gasp of surprise barely audible, and his whole being froze. Another hand came up to grab the towel, releasing it from its icy hold and letting it drop to the floor. Amber colored eyes were turned to face the mismatched orbs of his beloved and soon lips ascended to catch another pair. However, before Watanuki had any chance to react, the dark lips pulled away, followed by the whisper of a single word, "Gochisoosama."

Stunned and partially frightened, the bespectacled lad began to tremble, tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over and cascade down his reddening cheeks. Strangled noises slipped from Watanuki's open mouth as he tried to speak. Domeki said nothing more, didn't move, only examined the other. However, when he released the thin wrist that could have easily escaped his loose hold, Watanuki came back to life and flinched away, clumsily stepping back as he tried to stand. Abhorring the gaze which Domeki laid upon him, the young seer closed his own eyes, turned, and ran shouting, "I'll be in the bath! Don't bother me!"

With a loud _Thud!_ and a few crashing sounds from within the restroom, Domeki was left with silence and an empty plate. He turned to look down at the bare dish and sighed, "Gochisoosama."

* * *

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN! I let my guard down! How could I let my guard down? I knew how he was and yet…! AHHHHHHH! What the hell am I supposed to do now? If I stay in his room tonight who knows what he'll do to me! No! Damn it Kimihiro! You have to do this! You have to set this bastard straight! That you're straight! You're in love with Himawari-chan! You're not gay! You don't like Domeki! Not even as a friend! You have to…You have to…You have to…!_

A knock came upon the bathroom door, it being drowned out with the sound of the rushing water that pounded on Watanuki's thin body. After a short moment, the knock came louder, almost as if the one on the other side was banging on the door, and the sudden noise scared the boy, making him jump nearly out of skin before he realized the steam that surrounded him and he quickly turned off the now cool water. The droplets crashing to the tile were heard and echoed in the empty space, adding onto the rush of Watanuki's blood, adrenaline, and his heart began to race faster.

"Wh-What is it?" he questioned loudly, louder than necessary, the echo hitting his sensitive ears and making him feel dizzy.

"Are you all right? You've been in there a long time, it's been an hour. Do I need to come in?"

_Domeki…_ "N-No! I'll be out in a minute!"

"You sure?"

"I'm _FINE_!" a broken sob.

"…I'll set up the futon."

Chest heaving, Watanuki fell against the wall of the shower, cool tiles making the skin on his back tingle. As he heard Domeki's steps leave, he sighed, again hearing an echo. He hated the echo. The echo that taunted him. Forcing him to hear something he never wished to hear.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	8. Honesty

**I do not own **_**xxxHOLIC**_**.**

**Also, I know it's been A LONG time since I've updated, and here I update once more, but sadly it may be another while until I get this updated again, HOWEVER, I can GUARANTEE that I will have this updated within a year.  
**

**So sorry for the hiatus.**

* * *

"Oh, you're out," Domeki stated, with a bit of surprise in his usual stoic features. He had been sitting in his room, waiting for the presence of the other young man to enter, and just as he was about to stand and search for him, mid-way his door had opened, and because of such he seated himself once more.

Two futons had been laid out, as appropriate for the situation. But even this didn't seem to put any visible inclination of relief on the other male's face. He seemed tense, more so than usual, and kept silent. He walked over towards Domeki, closing the door behind him, and sat in front of the young archer. Domeki was surprised, but kept himself still as he observed the seer, determined not to scare him away. He refrained from questioning Watanuki's actions, wanting to see how the young man would continue on his own, or if he would make his own choice to back down from whatever it was that he was thinking of doing.

"Don't move," were the words instructed to him, separate colored eyes looking into his and sending an anxious excitement into his system. Domeki said nothing, continued his frozen practice and waited for what Watanuki had in-store for him. Perhaps he would be hit, though it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it from how he seemed to be getting away with a lot more than he thought he would. Maybe he was taking advantage of the confused Kimihiro and this would be his punishment. He would accept it, if that was the case.

However, what Domeki had been expecting was inaccurate, to say the least. Watanuki cupped his cheek, closed his own eyes and pressed his own lips to Shizuka's. The archer stiffened even the slightest, and had to consciously refrain from returning the kiss, from grabbing hold of Watanuki, from touching him. His eyes would not tear away from that face, the smooth skin, the long dark eyelashes, the knitted brows of concern, and the lightly dusted pink cheeks. Suddenly, two hands had grabbed either side of his face, the lips left momentarily before returning, slipping a tongue through Domeki's lips, nudging the other boy's tongue slightly before pulling back shyly. Knuckles became white as Domeki did everything in his power to remain in his statue-like condition, every inner part of him stirring abuzz.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Watanuki queried, seeming a bit befuddled.

"Because you told me not to move," was the simply stated reply, completely betraying the chaotic emotions inside.

"But, why are you listening to me?"

"Because I don't want to upset you again." When Kimihiro flinched, surprised by the response, Shizuka's hand grasped onto his wrists, moving on to kiss the palm of the hand, feeling a quiver under the other boy's skin. "What about you? You said you had no 'intention' as of this sort by saying that you wanted to spend the night."

Watanuki's cheeks flushed a deep red as his eyes fell, a frown on his lips, no it was a pout. "I didn't! I really…didn't have any intention."

"So, you changed your mind?"

"Not…exactly..." Domeki rose a brow, silently questioning the other further. He wanted to demand the reason as what caused the bespectacled young man to stir him up. "It was…a sudden decision...I was trying to figure out…"

"Figure out what?"

"What you said…! You said…you had…f-feelings for me, right?"

"I do," Domeki nodded. "Were you trying to test me?"

Watanuki shook his head, "No, I…was testing…myself…" Before Shizuka could respond, Watanuki hurriedly continued. "I've always liked Himawari-chan, and, to be honest, I do…feel as though the two of us are friends. I…just have my pride and I feel as though often you trample on it. So, when this all started, I didn't know what to think of it. I became confused and scared. I didn't know what was going to happen between us." Pale hands fell to his lap, the yukata he had borrowed crumpling in his fisted grip. "Just as you don't want to lose me, I…can't imagine a life without you. What scares me most is…is…" Dark bangs began to shield the reddening face that ducked from view, prodding Domeki's curiosity and making the larger boy lean a bit to try to get a better view.

"Watanuki…"

"I hate..." the seer continued, lowering his head even more so. "I hate how many times you've been in trouble because of me. How many times I got you into danger. Just like this last time. You…gave me so much blood, what if you had died, not merely fallen ill?"

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not?!" Watanuki cried, glaring up at the young man before him, the amber eyes cold and still. "No matter what, there are times when you may risk your life just by standing next to me!"

"Don't worry about it," Domeki repeated, reaching out, the palm of his hand smoothing out over the soft skin of Kimihiro's cheek, making him flinch. "I won't die. If it's you, I'll never die. I couldn't leave you like that."

A deep bloody color filled Watanuki's cheeks as he bit his lip, trembling at the words, the conviction, that shined on him. A quivering hand softly grasped the wrist of Shizuka's outstretched arm, and a pathetic laugh squeezed by, "Idiot. You can't say something like that so willfully."

"Of course I can," Domeki snorted, leaning and giving a chaste kiss to quaking lips. "I love you."

"You," Watanuki shoved the older boy away, though remained where he was seated, glaring up. "You said you weren't sure."

"I'm not, but I am."

"Idiot! That doesn't even make sense! You're either sure, or you're not! You can't be both!"

"Kimihiro," a hand reached forward, fingers slipping through thin tresses of black as they crawled up the back of the seer's head, landing on his roots that were lightly massaged in caress. "What made this sudden change come about?"

The thin male twitched, but his eyes never wavered. "I just…in your bathroom I realized something…is all…when you came to check on me."

"And, what was that?"

"I…don't hate you…"

Shizuka smirked, raising a challenging brow, "Is that all?"

"I also…" Watanuki huffed, crossing his arms. "When I think about it…aside from Yuko-san…you've done so much more for me than anybody else. I should be more thankful, but like I said, I always felt as though you were treading on my pride and I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"What about that kiss? Were you testing yourself to see your reaction if _you_ were the one to instigate it?"

A pout filled in the bespectacled young man's lips as his pink cheeks glowed in the darkened room. "You…could say that…"

Domeki gave a chuckle, ruffling the other's hair, "You're being rather honest. It's unlike you."

Watanuki, in response, gave his own nervous laugh, brows shaping as though he were angered, but his behavior was so off that Shizuka knew better, "Well, then, I guess that means you'll hate me, huh?! For changing!"

"You want me to?" the archer smirked, the hand atop the other's head slid down to loosely hold the pale chin in place, thumb stroking the bottom lip that seemed a bit swollen from the events previously that afternoon.

"A-Ah…" Now, the young man just seemed vulnerable, eyes shining and stirring a deeper part of Domeki. "I…no…I don't…want you to hate me."

The larger lad smiled sincerely, eyes soft as he released a sigh, "Good." And, once again, he pulled Watanuki in for a simple sweet kiss. Just as he felt the pressure of the other boy kissing back, he pulled away, and deadpanned, "All right. Let's sleep."

"Eh?!"

* * *

**Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	9. Push

**I do not own **_**xxxHOLIC**_**. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Himawari wasn't sure how to feel towards this atmosphere. Not at all. It was a new day, and as though nothing happened, both Domeki and Watanuki were sitting on either side of her during lunch in their usual spot; eating silently. The girl wasn't sure, as she felt a bit of tension between them, and she hesitated to ask but eventually, midway through, she perked up and inquired, "Is everything all right now?"

"Yes," the archer replied instantly, monotone.

"Like you're so sure," Kimihiro grumbled, glaring in the opposite direction of the larger boy.

"I've already apologized," was the emotionless response.

Cheeks red, the bespectacled lad turned to the other, "I don't care about _that_!"

"Um, um," Himawari glanced back and forth between the two young men, seeming a bit distraught. "Is everything…not okay yet then?"

Domeki, calmly, took a bite of his food; given unto him by Kimihiro; and stated, "It is. He's just upset I kissed him this morning."

"F-Fool!" Watanuki pointed an accusing finger at the other, eyes narrowed. "It was more than just that!"

"Eh?!" the young woman looked to the slender teen with pink cheeks, eyes wide and brows raised high.

"A-Ah, well…" suddenly considering his words, the ever-hotheaded young man's eyes fell, knees tucking together.

"You're the fool," Domeki snorted. "You want to tell her everything? I don't mind…"

"I refuse to tell Himawari-chan anything about what _you_ do!"

"Then, I'll tell her," he deadpanned, sending a dark maroon color to go shooting throughout the smaller male's body, making him smirk ever the slightest with a speck of a twinkle in his eye.

In reference to that morning, it was…in short, a rather long explanation. At least it would be with Kimihiro explaining, with the way he'd mumble and tumble with his words. But, for one such as Domeki, who wouldn't bat an eyelash at the topic, it would merely take, at most, thirty minutes.

_In Domeki Shizuka's room that very morning, the sun was seeping through the windows, cascading over the forms of two young men, sleeping side by side. One awoke, his separately colored eyes blinking, and he nuzzled into something warm, his mind foggy. The feel of the air hitting his bare face, his glasses discarded that night before bed, was cooling, relaxing, and he almost fell straight back to sleep. Until…he noticed that he was closely attached to the other boy's side, an arm wrapped over his broad abdomen as his chest provided as a pillow for the petite male's head._

_Hesitantly, Watanuki peered upwards, and in meeting another pair of eyes, his cheeks burned, and even more so at the question, "Did you sleep well, Kimihiro?"_

_At first, the other wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to jump up, scoot far away from the other and not even exchange a syllable for that moment. However, he strangely found himself, nodding slowly, shyly, eyes lidded and brows furrowed, his mouth open an inch in anticipation for words that were never going to surface._

_There was a chuckle in response, and suddenly, lips were pressed to the newly awakened young man's. Watanuki didn't jump, he didn't push the other away, he didn't struggle, he didn't even freeze. Almost automatically, the seer received the kiss, eyes closing, pink dusting the bridge of his nose, and returned it. Domeki's heart skipped, elated. He rolled over, breaking the kiss and hovering above the other young man, earning a surprised expression, but an even more alluring display as Watanuki rolled onto his back to meet him face-to-face._

"_Watanuki," the name left the other's lips with a singeing sensation._

"_Ah?"_

_Despite a thin brow raising cautiously, Domeki did not answer the question the other was thinking. "What was Domeki Shizuka thinking at a time like this and what did he want exactly?" Instead, the archer leaned down, a hand moving to slip under a flap of the night yukata, feeling the smooth skin of Watanuki's pale chest, cold fingers making him flinch, and a tongue lapping at the base of his neck made him quiver. Kimihiro gave a whine, eyes clenching shut as Domeki swept the cloth away, exposing the petite male's shoulder and left side of his chest, an indent noticeable of a rib from how thin he was. Kisses were given, decorating Watanuki like a necklace as they crossed from the right side of his neck to the left. Sharp eyes glanced down to notice the trembling hands, palm up beside the seer's head, fingers curled. They flickered up, taking in the twitching features of Watanuki's expressions, his jaw tight, but breath heavily escaping his nostrils._

"_Watanuki," Shizuka pulled back, setting his adventurous hand to the side, expression calm, though brows slightly furrowed. "Watanuki."_

_Eyes hesitantly opened, squinting at the minutely blurred vision of the other male above him. "Domeki…?"_

"_Are you all right?"_

_Once again, Kimihiro released a subtle whine, eyes shutting once more. "I…don't know…I don't know why…I'm…" They opened, shimmering with a light sheen of liquid. "I'm strange…aren't I?"_

"_Do you feel good?" The question wasn't condescending, it was concerned. But, the only answer he received was a few shaking nods of Watanuki's head. His hand levitated for a moment before using the back of his knuckles to caress a reddened cheek, shivering. "Don't push yourself," Domeki said gruffly. "Last night was fine enough. If you aren't sure…"_

"_You're…important to me…Shizuka…" Domeki's lashes twitched at the sound of his name. "I've always…loved Himawari-chan…but you have always been…precious…my best friend."_

And here, Watanuki sat, shoulders shaking with fury and embarrassment as he thought back on that morning. He covered his mouth with his hand, glaring at the wall to avoid eye contact and stares from the girl he admired and the boy who he was confused on. _How the hell…did he get something so sappy out of my mouth?! Bastard!_ he thought, heart racing at the memory. _How have I become so wrapped around his little finger?!_

"Oi, Kimihiro-"

"Don't-!" Watanuki instantly turned around in his seat, glaring to the side around Himawari towards Domeki, however, once he caught sight of the expressionless teen, once again his heart skipped and he fell silent, mouth gaping open from being caught midsentence.

"Eh?" Shizuka rose a brow, before the thought popped into his head. He made a fist, lightly patting it against his other palm as though it were a breakthrough. "_Watanuki_."

The bruising red color in the slender teen's cheeks grew darker, and he seemed to be starting to sweat from nerves. "I-Idiot!"

Then, there was a giggle. Both males looked to Himawari, Tonpopo on her shoulder giving a chirp or two. "I'm so glad," she sighed with a bright smile. "To see you two getting along better than before. It's really a great relief."

"Uh, well…" the bespectacled young man paused. His words weren't coming out and he…didn't know quite what to say.

"Oh!" she turned to Domeki. "So, after confessing, are things _that way_ now?"

"That's up to Watanuki," the taller teen replied without a bat of an eyelash, as expected. However, Kimihiro didn't take that question as calmly. In fact…

"E-Eh?! What do you mean?! _That way_?!" He stood up, glaring at Domeki, hands like fists at his side. "You-You _told_ Himawari-chan?!"

"Watanuki-kun," the girl's expression became nervous, and the young man calmed a bit as he turned his attention to the young woman. "I didn't _have_ to ask. I understood all by myself. Please don't get mad at Domeki-kun, especially now that you two can finally be at peace together as any other couple."

Instead of red, all the blood in Watanuki's face drained. He became white as a ghost, falling to his knees and head hanging, hunching over and catching himself wish his hands as he leaned forward. "Those words…Those words coming out of Himawari-chan's mouth…"

"You're still a fool," Domeki murmured, earning an instant look of irritation from the exhausted young man, until Kimihiro noticed his posture. Domeki was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, right hand laying atop his left bicep as his left hand supported half of the archer's face. Though his expression was bland, Watanuki couldn't help but smirk.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he sneered. He didn't care if it meant that Domeki was showing how he felt towards him, but to see the other teen being troubled over Watanuki's affection and ideals towards Himawari…it helped his own self-esteem grow; as selfish as that was.

Domeki blinked, once, twice, before deadpanning, "Of course."

And, suddenly, Kimihiro's joy dropped back to annoyance. "You don't even care if it's known?" he grumbled, a slight pout on his lips.

Almost instantly, the larger male leaned forward ever more so, reaching to grab Watanuki's chin and placed a kiss to his lips, making the young man freeze and Himawari to blush. He pulled back, smirking, at the astonished expression, "Nope."

And, just before Kimihiro released a curse, the bell rang. Lunch was over, and it was time for classes once more. Himawari quickly gathered her things, bidding the two farewell until later. Standing up, watching as the young woman's back became smaller as she scurried down the hall, hair bouncing behind her with every sound of a step, he mumbled something that Domeki couldn't quite hear.

"Hm?"

"I…haven't agreed on dating you…just yet…"

Domeki's eyes steadied on Watanuki's back, the other boy not even glancing at him. The archer sighed, walking over and clapping a hand on the shorter's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be clearing that up with Kunogi?"

Watanuki was silent, neither shaking his head nor nodding. Eyes slipped downwards to take a peek and were granted with the sight of a newly blushing Watanuki Kimihiro. Biting his lip with a distraught brow. Shizuka sighed, moving his rested hand upwards to ruffle the dark tresses that felt light as a feather, soft, before placing one more kiss to the other's cheek.

"If I'm putting pressure on you," he whispered, "push me away."

"Why-?!" Kimihiro whipped his head to growl at the taller young man. "Why would…you think that?!"

"I don't want you feeling obliged to do or say anything for my benefit," the archer murmured, turning around to gather the bento boxes. "You'll end up sick." Just as he said this, he bent down to pick up the boxes and leftover trash, but found himself unable to completely as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder, Kimihiro glaring at his back.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "Since when…do I spoil you…like that…?"

Unable to help himself, Domeki gave a snort of laughter. He turned, Watanuki releasing his grip and allowing the other to embrace him softly, hands cautiously holding onto the sides of Shizuka's uniform shirt. "All right, you don't have to push me away, fool."

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Well, looks like I've updated sooner than I originally thought, but I still don't know when I'll be updating this again, hopefully sooner than I'm thinking right now as well. Not too much longer for this fiction, but I will try to sum it up right, after all you guys deserve the best ending possible!  
**


End file.
